Primera Vez
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Solo la vio y todo lo demás desapareció. —Eriol y Sakura.


**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP.

* * *

**PRIMERA VEZ**

* * *

Su recorrido era simple, ya lo tenía absolutamente todo calculado, desde hace días y para ser precisos desde hace muchos años. Desde el día que murió él sabía que todo esto pasaría… o casi todo.

Sus pasos eran elegantes, seguros y él aún no podía abandonar esa sonrisa tan llena de tranquilidad y algo de misterio que tenía. Venía con él, y con todo su ser. Sus dos guardianes se habían ido, a comprar todo lo que faltaba para la cena que comerían esa noche.

La primera cena, en Tomoeda.

Era el primer día que pisaba esa ciudad, con un aire lleno de alegría y tranquilidad. El lugar era hermoso y se sintió contento al saber que los dos primeros guardianes que él creo y amó estarían muy a gustos en ese lugar, tan tranquilo y con gente amable. Supo que había hecho bien con todo.

Los puestos donde vendían comida estaban llenos y una mujer que llevaba varios paquetes caminaba de un lado a otro debido al peso que llevaba en ambos brazos, desequilibrada y todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor se separaban de ella para no ser aplastados, sin darse cuenta esa mujer empujó su hombre y su espalda haciendo que el chico de cabellera azul oscura se desequilibrara solo un poco… cayendo sus lentes al suelo y sonando en la caída.

Esa mujer siguió su camino disculpándose de antemano solo con un grito, pues no podía hacer más en ese tipo de situación. Eriol tan solo sonrió pensando en lo buena ama de casa que de seguro tenía que ser esa señora y vio al frente… y todo estaba borroso.

La magia servía y servía de mucho, pero aún con ella o sin ella él no podía ver casi nada sin los lentes que adornaban desde su vida pasada, si así hubiera sido ya se hubiera curado desde hace mucho años.

Tanteó el suelo, sin mucho éxito. Escuchaba perfectamente las personas que pasaban aun lado de él y rogaba internamente que a ninguno de ellos se le ocurriera por pisar sus lentes o en serio tendría un problema en ese momento.

Escuchó un "crack" y por un momento sintió compasión ante su mala suerte. Alguien ya los había pisado.

—¡Ah, lo lamento mucho! ¡Juro que no me di cuenta!

Unos pasos se escucharon y oyó el caer de algunos paquetes cerca de él, de seguro la persona había dejado sus compras por ayudarlo. Unas suaves manos rozaron su cabello azulado mientras sentía como sus lentes eran puestos en el lugar que deberían ser.

Solo la vio y todo lo demás desapareció.

—Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención —Sakura estaba apenada, por ir a comprar la comida para la cena fue corriendo por todos lados antes que los puestos se cerraran. Casi cae cuando vio a un muchacho en el suelo y por desviarlo rompió los lentes que se encontraban cerca, supo que eso era lo que buscaba el chico —¡T-te los pagaré! —no sabía ni que decir, estaba pasando un gran vergüenza en ese mismo momento.

Eriol la vio y solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa amable que siempre tenía.

—No te preocupes —dijo y le tendió la mano —, solo fue un accidente además… —señaló la luna izquierda —… solo se quebraron un poco, una raya que la puede tener cualquiera.

Sakura sonrió aliviada en ese momento, vio el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y gritó asustada dándose cuenta lo tarde que era, de seguro su hermano mayor la regañaría un poco por llegar tarde con la comida.

—Ah, tengo que irme. Lo siento mucho, en serio, no se volverá a repetir —decía todo eso, mientras salía corriendo y se despedía al mismo tiempo, los dos paquetes con comida se encontraban meciendo en sus manos en ese instante.

Eriol sonrió y se despidió. Ahora si estaba completamente seguro, dejar a sus dos primeros guardianes en esa ciudad y con esa dueña era lo mejor que podía haber pensado en toda su vida o lo mejor que Clow pudo haber hecho. Se suponía que se conocerían mañana, cuando los presentaran en la escuela, pero ahora que solo él la podía apreciar se dio cuenta del gran corazón que ella tenía.

Definitivamente esa había sido la mejor decisión de Clow. De eso podía dar crédito. Sonrió, seguro que guardaría esos lentes en un lugar muy especial después de que se los cambiara, después de todo salir a conocer la ciudad no había sido tan malo como él creía.

* * *

Reviews??


End file.
